


playing like lovers do

by grassangel



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Ficlet Collection, Mild Painplay, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Clothed Sex, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:42:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26131339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grassangel/pseuds/grassangel
Summary: Porny Doctor Who drabbles and ficlets that I don't want to spin out into full PWPs.Mostly various Doctor/Master combos, though all chapters are labelled with pairing and primary kinks as well as any warnings.Latest chapter: 13/Missy, strap-ons
Relationships: The Doctor/The Master (Doctor Who), Thirteenth Doctor/Missy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	playing like lovers do

The metal buckles on the harness are cold and the Doctor's hips try to twitch away as Missy fastens them.

"Naughty girl," Missy chides, pinching the inside of the Doctor's thigh as punishment.

The sharp pain causes the Doctor to jerk against the restraints again, the cuffs tugging at her wrists and ankles as she tries to pull away from the sensation, away from those cleverly wicked fingers.

Her attempt makes Missy laugh as she reaches up to twist one of the Doctor's nipples between her fingers, delight sparkling in her eyes when the Doctor writhes in response.

"Will you be _good_ for me now?" Missy purrs, the word 'good' getting rolled around in her throat, an emphasis that carries so many layers for the two of them.

The Doctor shakes her head, a full-body motion that wiggles her hips, and she feels the weight of the dildo sway from side to side, the sensation tantalisingly almost pressing in the right spot.

Missy tuts as she straddles the Doctor's legs, slowly making her descent down the toy, her petticoat hiding the Doctor's view as she penetrates herself onto her. 

A sigh escapes from her lips once she's taken the dildo's full length, offering the Doctor no relief as she holds her weight just enough off the Doctor's hips that no pressure is put on where she wants it most.

Missy stretches out along the Doctor, the posts on the busk of her corset scraping across the Doctor's sternum, pinning her down.

"Bad girls deserve punishment," Missy enunciates, her crisp words tickling the Doctor's ear and Missy lifts her hips.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are, as ever, welcome. You can also ask questions or squee at me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/grassangel), [tumblr](https://grassangel.tumblr.com/) and [dreamwidth](https://grassangel.dreamwidth.org/).  
> Alternatively you can join the [Best Enemies Discord server](https://discord.gg/aep2qbW) and talk to me (and other Doctor/Master shippers) there.


End file.
